In prior art packaging apparatus requiring the handling of varying lengths of flexible film at varying rates, film control is a problem. When a loose end of flexible film web material is attached to an irregular package and pulled from a web supply roll while wrapping a irregular package at varying speeds, pulsations are produced which vary the web tension and cause repeated web failures. This results in low productivity. Another problem encountered in prior apparatus is static electricity which causes failures during packaging operations and resulting down time. A further problem is the difficulty of feeding out of a predetermined length of a loose portion of web material in a suitable form for attachment to the next package to be wrapped. In prior apparatus there was difficulty with the deacceleration and the holding of tension in a web material after pull-through during wrapping and prior to the controlled parting or severing of the web material from a wrapped package.
This invention provides solutions to the problems and inadequacies set forth above.